Christmas at South Cental High
by Painted-smiles
Summary: Envy, Ed, Roy, Al, Wrath, and the gang go to a Christmas party Winry is throwing. Everyone has plans on getting a lover there. What will happen when fights light up? EdEnvy
1. Party!

Christmas at South Central High

A/N: just as a warning this story has gays, curse words, sexual content, and more. the pairings will be: Ed/Envy, Wrath/Al, Scar/Lust, Roy/Ed, Greed/Martel, Winry/Russel and yes Ed, Envy, Wrath, Al, and Roy are gay!! and this is a modern day highschool kids going to a christmas party. And yes I know this chapter is short, hopefully the next one is longer. But R&R enjoy!

Envy stood and set his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face for the perfect idea of making Edward Elric the sexy party animal at SCH his bitch.

"So Winry Rockbell is having a huge Christmas bash at her place huh? That means that Elric will be there this just might be my chance." A laugh rang from in front of him and Envy sent his desending smile towards it.

"What's so funny Greed?" he asked irritation swirling in his words. Greed shrugged and wrapped his long slender arm around the green and blacked haired teens shoulders.

"First off, You only moved here like what three months ago. How do you know Ed even knows you exist?" Envy never thought about that, he stuck the tip of his lit cigarette in his mouth and inhaled.

"I'm hard to resist Greed. You should know that by now. It'll be a piece of cake." smoke poured out of his mouth as he said this. Greed nodded and took his arm back.

"What about Roy Mustang? I'm pretty sure he'll be getting Elric this Christmas." Envy glared at the name and casually threw the cancer stick on the ground. "Roy Mustang, huh. The pansy ass doesn't have a chance against me."

Greed smirked and started walking through the small amount of snow on the grass towards the gate of the field. Envy stretched and let his exposed stomach shine in the moon's blue light. He followed Greed's black figure with a grin plastered to his face. He zipped up his tight black jacket and shoved his pale hands in the pockets. 'Can't wait for Christmas Chibi-san.'

The greened hair teen stood in front of his full body sized mirror pulling his long green and black locks into a high messy ponytail. He looked at his handy work and nodded approvingly. He grabbed his black eye shadow and applied it to his already eye lined eyes. He didn't need cover up since he had perfectly unblemished pale skin naturally.

He tightened the buckles on his torn tight black leather pants. The crouch was high so it showed everything he had. The long sleeved fish-net shirt he was wearing underneath his tight black shirt that ended under his chest. Leaving his very slender stomach and hips exposed. He sighed and looked around the room for something to wear over the outfit so he didn't freeze to death in the car ride there. _'God damn_ _Greed and his love for the cold.'_

"Envy hurry the hell up, Greed is going to leave any second and your slow ass isn't even ready!" Wrath yelled from downstairs. Envy growled and grabbed the jacket he was wearing last night. He threw it over his shoulders and looked himself over in the mirror one last time.

Satisfied he rushed down the steps and ran past Dante at the door and ran out into the cold snowy outside. "Remember Envy I want Wrath back here at twelve no later." Envy waved her off and jumped into the passenger seat. Greed sent him a smirk and pulled out of the drive way.

Envy was thinking the same thing as his friend. _'Tonight it is going to be some hardcore shit_ _indeed.'_

"Al which one of these outfits should I wear? The stoner outfit, jock, punk, or preppy boy?" Al glanced behind him at his brother's half naked from staring down at the outfits laying limply on his bed. Al sighed and walked over to them. He observed them and had to say his best party outfit was the 'stoner' as his older brother called it.

"Wear the stoner one Ed, it looks the best when you go to parties." Ed smiled and grabbed the ripped blue jeans and baggy blood red shirt. He slipped the shirt on and pulled the pants on over his black and blue silk boxers. Her buttoned them and stuck his pot weed belt on. The shirt had a giant cross on the front with a snake wrapping around it, with a crown and two wings. It wasn't very baggy on him at all, he muscular body fit it perfectly, with the shirt hugging his curves but not sticking on to tight. He turned to Alphonse who gave him a thumbs up.

Ed grabbed his hair and quickly threw it up in a ponytail. Letting his bangs fall over his face and end down beneath his chin. He grabbed his ICP sweater and slipped it on over his shirt. He smiled in content and followed his younger brother out of their shared apartment. Locking the door behind him. They hopped into Ed's blue 1993 Mustang and pulled out of the drive way.

Roy stuck his korn hat on and looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing baggy dark blue jeans with the low crotch were held up with his blood red belt. His shirt was pure black and it ended just above his belly button. He smirked at himself and turned away facing his bored friend who was sitting on the edge of his bed watching him.

"Today is the day Scar I know it. Ed is mine again." He said with determination. Scar nodded and stood up from the bed he was sitting on. He walked over to the door and rolled his eyes.

"You said that the last time Roy, and Ed denied you faster than Riza can shoot her gun." Roy's smile fell and he leaned against the wall. "God damn it. Did you have to remind me of that again?" The boy with the giant X across his face shrugged and sighed.

"Sorry Roy, why don't you just go out with Riza she wants you really bad and you know it. You can have anyone in the whole school and still you want Elric. Why?" Roy glared at his red eyed friend in disgust and shook his head.

"No thank you Scar. No pussy for me, and besides I don't want anyone in the school. Elric is just so sexy and smart. He's short sure but that works for me." he said with a wink. Scar mumbled a 'pervert' before he walked out of the room. Roy laughed and grabbed his black trench coat.

He ran out to the car and jumped into the front seat. "Are you ready now?" Scar asked him from the driver's seat. Roy nodded and threw his stuff in the backseat next to a sleeping Lust.

A/N: Well hope you liked it. This chapter was just getting everyone ready for the party. And just to tell people this is during christmas break so that is why they aren't in shcool.


	2. Merry Christmas Edo

Christmas at South Central High

A/N: Just a warning there is gay kissing in this chapter. And this may be the last chapter of this story. All I wanted was to have a small christmas story with envy and Ed. And i got it. But R&R ENJOY!

Envy smirked as Greed's car pulled up into the crowded lot behind the country house. Tonight was the night he was going to make Elric his. He turned back to Wrath and smiled.

"Ready twerp?" Wrath scowled at him and opened the door. "Whatever cocksucker." he mumbled and got out of the car. Envy smirked and shrugged at Greed and raced out of the open door. The spiky haired man rolled his eyes at his friend and got out of the car as well.

Envy stretched and wrapped his arm around wrath's shoulders. He squished him close to his side with a giant grin plastered to his face.

"Now, don't get to drunk tonight okay? I still need to take you home. And I'm not getting my ass rapped by Dante because of it." Wrath pushed his older brother away and let a small smile appear.

"Don't worry Envy. I won't." Greed sighed grabbed the green haired teens upper arm. He ignored Envy's complaints and dragged him into the big yellow house with all the music and lights were coming from.

"Hurry up Al!" the bright blond said. Ed grabbed Al's hand tightly and ran up the stairs to Winry's house. He pushed open the door and finally let go of Alphonse's probably now bruised arm. Al rubbed it and sent his brother a dirty look.

"What was that for Ed? We're not in any kind of hurry." he yelled over the roar of the music and people. Ed shrugged and grabbed a brown bottle that was sitting on the table. He opened the cap and put it to his lips. He chugged the bitter liquid and started spitting it out everywhere when the foam began to choke him. Beer flying everywhere around him. He laughed and some random person walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Laughing stupidly with him.

Al rolled his eyes at his his brother and walked off. Hoping to find Winry so he could talk to her. He walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Ed laughed and danced with his new buddy he had just made. But the song soon ended and a better song started. 'Trying to get to you and that booty.' Ed grinned at his friend and ripped off his now soaked sweater and threw it at him. He crawled up on a coffee table in the middle of the room and started dancing like a whore. People surrounded him and cheered him on with shouts and more beer. Ed grabbed a couple of bottles and chugged them down quickly.

He shouted as he threw them on the ground and continued dancing.

Roy growled and glared at everyone in the house who was watching _his_ Ed danced on the table like a drunken retard. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples. He didn't like people eying him the way they were. With hunger and lust. It made him jealous as fuck.

He looked over at Scar and Lust who were making out on the couch beside him. He growled and stood up. He had to do something to get everything off his mind. Anything would work really. And then he spotted Riza dancing and drinking along with everyone else. She was wearing a pink and black plaid miniskirt (just for Roy ; ) And a low cut soft pink shirt with her hair down and draping over her shoulders.

Roy pushed people aside to get to her. "Hey Riza!" she stopped and glanced around for him and finally saw him. She pointed at herself and he nodded. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Ya Roy?" he laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Care to dance with me?"

Envy and Greed walked into the house and were greeted with two beers each. Envy grinned and opened it with his teeth. He stuck the other one in his pocket as he took a couple gulps of his open one. Greed raised his in a toast and drank his. They moved over to he kitchen with the less people and watched what everyone was doing.

"What do you think they're doing over there?" Envy asked over shouts and music, taking his jacket off as he did. Greed shrugged and eyed as couple of big chested blond twins who walked by. He smirked at Envy and the green haired teen waved him off. "Have fun I'm going over there to check out whats going on." Greed nodded and chased after the two girls. Envy set the coat on the closest chair and started towards the cramped room.

Envy walked through he mob of people and pushed through. And there he saw it. Ed was dancing with no shirt on and baggy ripped jeans. He had beer all over him and his hair was down sticking to his sweat sticky body. Envy swallowed a lump that had made it's self in his throat. He stared at him and drank his body in. Drinking more and more of his beer as he did.

For some reason the room felt ten times hotter then it did a couple of minutes ago.

Al walked into Winry's bedroom and smiled as she applied her make up on in the mirror. She smiled back at him and ushered him in.

"Hey Winry. Your party's a big hit already." Winry laughed and nodded. "Ya i know, tell people you got beer and everyone is there." Al nodded and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So were is Russell? Haven't seen him yet." Winry pointed down the hall and fixed her top.

"He's in the bathroom cleaning up. He spilled booze all over him and got sticky. So he went to go take a shower." Al nodded and a light blush rose up in his cheeks. He twiddled his thumbs and took a deep breath.

"So Winry. You by any chance haven't seen Wrath lately have you. I mean do you know if he's coming to the party or not? I haven't seen him in school for a couple of days and I need to tell him something really important." Winry's eyes lit up slightly in the mirror and she sent him a grin.

"Sounds like someones in love Al. Are you going to tell him? Ask him out what?" Winry mocked. Al's cheeks lit up more and he turned away with a nod.

She smiled and walked over to him. She sat next to him and hugged him letting his head rest on her chest. "It's okay Al. If I see him I'll be sure to tell you right away okay?" Al nodded and laughed.

"Thanks Winry. I'm going back downstairs, maybe I'll find him." Winry nodded and let him go. Al stood up and waved her goodbye as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

He came to a walk as he looked throught the crowd for the long black haired boy he had fallen in love with. He walked over to the sliding door that lead to the balcany in the backyard. He noticed someone standing out there and decided to go check it out. He wrapped his coat around himself tighter and opened the door. Closing it quickly behind himself.

The moon's light glinted off the dark black hair of the boy and he smiled as he noticed it was non other than Wrath. Standing outside all alone in winter with a bottle of bud light. He slowly walked over to him and leaned against the wood next to him.

"Hey Wrath. What are you doing out here all alone?" The dark haired boy looked at him with a smiled and stood up straight.

"I came out here because I knew you would look for me out here." Al blinked and gasped as warm lips covered his own. He smiled slightly and kissed back. _'Perfect.'_

Ed continued dancing although he had spilled almost a whole bottle of beer on himself. He turned around to the other side of the crowd and spotted something green. He blinked and looked at the dark clothed teen who was staring at him with a burning desire. He smirked and thought of something fun to do to him.

He took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Sticking his finger in his mouth as he did so. Keeping his eyes on the sexy teen the whole time. The green haired person licked his lips and started pushing through the rest of the people to get to the table. He climbed on it and grabbed Ed around the waist. Pushing the blond up to his body as close as possible.

People started shouting things and one thing caught their attention. "Hey! Their under a Mistletoe. KISS KISS KISS KISS." the whole house started chanting it. Amethyst eyes burned into gold ones. Envy smirked and leaned in and smashed their lips together.

Ed gasped and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. He closed his eyes and kissed him back. Envy pulled back and smirked at the drunk blond.

"Merry Christmas Edo."

A/N: Should this be the end or do you want another chapter? I guess I'll let you all decide!


End file.
